


Let Them Be Jealous

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecilos Fluff, Desperation, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overhearing Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sounding, Surprise Sex, Tattoos, Tenderness, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weird Biology, at least they tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Carlos gives Cecil a surprise visit at the station...





	Let Them Be Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've listened to WTNV so I'm a little rusty with the fandom, please bear with me!

Cecil sighs as he switches the radio line to music for the night, slumping in his chair as all three of his nebulous lavender eyes blink with fatigue. Khoshekh and the hungry kittens had kept trying to escape the bathroom, and multiple angels had radioed with complaints about the wormhole in isle five of the grocery store. Night Vale has NEVER seen a spaghetti sauce shortage like this before! Not to mention the fact that he'd received a very odd and threatening fax from Strexcorp that involved his third eye and a spork....

All in all, a rather boring and normal day for the radio host. 

He leans back and stretches languidly, shirt sleeves riding up to reveal his intricate eldritch tattoos. A slender hand runs through his salt and pepper hair as a low rumble sounds from behind Station Management's door, and he finally sits forward in his seat as his phone blips out a notification. His defined lips tilt upwards, hair falling back onto his forehead as he checks the luminescent screen in front of him.

"Carlos," he squeaks excitedly, scooching the chair forward to fumble for the phone and open the message. His eyebrows shoot up and a blush colors his cheeks when he finally opens it, not expecting the intimate subject matter of the message.

A dick pic. A rather artistic one too.

"Oh my," Cecil breathes as he stares at it, his own genitalia reacting to the visual stimuli. Another message blips, and he squints at it just as the front door of the small station opens. He twists in his chair just in time to see a familiar white lab coat before dusky lips are smashing against his pale mouth.

"Mmmfgdfdffff," he moans quietly into the kiss as his scientist boyfriend's fingers snake into his hair, nails scratching desperately at his scalp. Carlos breaks the kiss and nuzzles his sharp cheekbone, smiling as the pale man's third eye blinks rapidly at him, milky pupil dilated in excitement.

"But...you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow!" Cecil whispers, glancing at Management's door with trepidation. 

"I know, I know you don't like surprises, but I finished my work early and just couldn't wait to see you, darling," Carlos purrs as he twists Cecil's chair around to face the slender man, looming over him with a slightly dirty grin.

"So...you got my message?" he prompts, leaning in to unbutton Cecil's argyle vest.

"Of course, but...here?" Cecil hisses incredulously. "The intern hasn't even left yet!"

"Well...you'll just have to be quiet then," Carlos chuckles as he pulls the vest off and goes for Cecil's undershirt. 

Cecil bites his lower lip and slowly grins at Carlos, pushing out of the swivel chair to slide loving hands up his boyfriend's stocky body, licking a warm trail up his neck. The scientist's scruff tickles his nose as he licks, and he stifles a moan as a large hand cups his crotch.

"Just hurry up," Cecil breathes, and Carlos complies by picking him up and sitting him on the radio desk. Warm, dark hands undo his pants and slide them down his slender legs, revealing the inky tattoos that decorate most of his body.

"I'll never be able to see enough of you, Ceec," Carlos moans, rubbing a thumb over the wet patch on Cecil's briefs.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he praises as Cecil's briefs join the rumpled pants on the floor. Gentle, thick fingers rub at Cecil's wet slit, slipping in to rub and massage the shy erogenous appendages that lie curled within. 

"Carlossssss," Cecil moans, toes curling as the fingers push in further, eager to please but careful not to overdo it. The main tentacle pushes against Carlos' hand, escaping the slit to climb the larger man's arm. A slightly purple phosphorescent fluid is dripping from it, coating Carlos' arm as he fingers Cecil's opening. Two smaller tendrils push out after it until the cavity is emptied, the tender genitalia clinging to Carlos' hand as he gently rolls them between his fingers.

The scientist withdraws his hands and kneels until his face is level with the twitching tentacles, allowing the smaller ones to reach out and pull him forward as the thicker one nudges past his lips. A sharp gasp squeaks out of Cecil and Carlos reaches up to clamp an authoritative hand over the whimpering mouth, caressing Cecil's cheek as the slender hands dig into his messy hair and tug. He sucks lovingly, tip of his tongue dancing against the length of Cecil's unique penis. Low moans escape past his hand as more liquid drips out of the cavity and onto his coat, signaling that Cecil is finally ready for penetration. Carlos lets the tentacle withdraw with a slight pop, smirking against the warm slit before standing and reaching down to undo his pants.

"I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you get wet," he chuckles as Cecil pants with need, scooting up on the desk to wrap his long legs around Carlos' thicker hips. The sound of a zipper fills the room, cueing Cecil's tentacles to quiver with excitement.

But a gurgling growl comes from Management's door and Cecil tenses, tentacles partially withdrawing into their cavity until Carlos strokes them once more.

"I don't think we'll have a problem being fast, I haven't cum in three weeks," Carlos breathes, thick cock finally free of his boxers and lab pants. Cecil reaches down to pump him a few times and rub the sensitive frenulum, precum coating his fingers as Carlos whines. 

Desperate, Carlos nudges his arm away and shuffles forward to line himself up with the silky entrance, choking slightly as the main tentacle wraps itself around him tightly. The tip of it slips down into his urethra, drawing a shudder out of him as goosebumps pattern his skin. His knees buckle and he braces himself against the desk, leaning forward into Cecil's arms as he starts to rock. The two smaller tendrils have wrapped themselves around his tight balls, squeezing and caressing him firmly as his hips pump.

"By the Glow Cloud....Cecil...oh Cecil...love...you're so silky," he sobs quietly as Cecil likewise whispers praise back to him; sweaty foreheads meeting but slightly off-center to avoid bonking Cecil's third eye.

Cecil is already close, nails digging into Carlos' lab coat as his tight cavity squeezes and pulses ever so slightly. Carlos leans in to smash their lips together in a desperate kiss, hips jerking more erratically now as Cecil's tentacle wiggles enthusiastically in his urethra and undulates around his length. Cecil gasps a little too loudly, smacking a hand across his mouth as his trio of eyes rolls towards the sky in utter ecstasy. He goes tense, tentacles and slit spasming as his abdomen convulses; phosphorescent semen releasing and dribbling down Carlos' white lab pants.

"C-carlosssss," he whines as the other man starts fucking into him with abandon, thick cock twitching as he finally hits his own orgasm. His cum spurts out around the tentacle, mixing with Cecil's on his pants and dripping a few drops onto the stone floor. He's trembling with the exertion of not yelling out or screaming, fist thunking down onto the desk and accidentally knocking over Cecil's coffee. 

The Strexcorp mug falls to the floor and shatters, making Cecil jump as his tentacles whip back up inside of him. Carlos pulls away quickly and snatches Cecil's briefs up as a door opens outside in the hallway, Meg's nervous voice calling out.

"Cecil? Are you okay?" she asks, and Cecil curses lowly, struggling to yank the briefs up.

"Of course! Silly me, I knocked my mug over!" he lies, voice quivering unconvincingly. The sound of her shuffling to his door sends Carlos into a panic, standing in front of Cecil to shield his nakedness from her. But just before she can open the door, Khoshekh starts up a horrific racket in the men's room, yowling and screeching with a vengeance. She turns away to check on the poisonous cat, letting Cecil slump in relief and giggle against Carlos' broad back. He finally struggles back into his clothes and wipes their cum off the floor, jumping slightly as the radio phone rings.

"At this hour?" Cecil asks incredulously, reaching out and pushing the call button.

"Cecil? Was that you over the radio? Just wait until I tell Mrs. Palmer...but then again, I'm pretty sure most of Night Vale has already heard you," Steve laughs heartily, clicking the phone down before Cecil can respond.

Cecil stares dumbly at the phone, a brilliant purple blush climbing his neck and cheeks as he realizes that the radio button was set to live the entire time instead of the regularly programmed music. Carlos chuckles behind him, less affected by the mortifying slip up.

"Baby, it's not like they don't already suspect that we have sex," he comforts as Cecil's hands slide up to rub his face. The phone rings again and he slowly hits the button, Kevin's voice filling the room and only able to get one giggle out before Cecil ends the call.

He sulks darkly as they slink out of the station, but he also can't help but sneak a small smile. Carlos was right.

At least everyone knows that science isn't the only thing his boyfriend excels at. Let them be jealous if they want to.

......and hopefully one of them sends him a new mug before tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
